The present invention relates to diaper dispensing devices, and more specifically to a diaper storage and dispensing device for selectively dispensing individual diapers, and a method for making the same.
Infants and toddlers must be diapered multiple times a day. Due to the numerous burdens on the caretaker of children, it is important to provide diapers in the most convenient manner available.
Various prior art devices exist to store diapers. However, such devices do not provide sufficient convenience to the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,727 issued to Rice discloses a diaper dispenser apparatus. The Rice apparatus provides a storage means for diapers, and an opening for manually pulling diapers out of the device. Such a device is insufficient because manually separating and pulling the diaper out of the device is a cumbersome task.
Other prior art devices fail to adequately address these concerns. Therefore, it would b e advantageous to provide a diaper storage and dispensing device which provides an easier means for the user to access and remove a diaper when needed.
In view of the deficiencies described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diaper storage and dispensing device which will conveniently dispense diapers upon the need of the user.
In accordance with the above objectives, the present invention is a diaper storage and dispensing device. The device includes a housing which stands substantially vertically. The housing has an interior within which a stack of diapers is stored. The diapers are preferably stacked on top of a movable platform. The housing includes an access aperture through which the device can be stocked with diapers.
The movable platform is preferably under tension in order to press the diapers upward. A dispensing opening is located toward the top of the device. The top diaper is aligned with the dispensing opening, and a diaper displacement mechanism operates to advance a single diaper at least partially out through the dispensing opening.
The displacement mechanism is operated by a user pressing on a lever such as a foot pedal. After the diaper is removed, the next diaper in the stack is aligned with the displacement mechanism and the dispensing opening.
A method for manufacturing the device of the present invention by providing the various components described in detail below is also disclosed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.